Because, I Was Free
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Aku selalu mendambakan langit biru itu dikala aku terkunci dibalik pilar emas. Aku sangat merindukan kerangkeng emas itu dikala aku sudah bebas terbang menjelajah. Birthday Fic for America 4th July.


**A/N: Happy Birthday Al! I Hate You! #PLAK# *anak lagi galau jangan dipercaya***

**Awalnya saya gak niat bikin ini karena gak ada ide. Tapi, tadi pagi abis bangun tidur, tau-tau. 'TRING'... Ya, udah bikin deh. Tapi, maaf kalau telat****, pendek lagi****. Yang penting masih tanggal 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC (Sangat!)demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:**USUK

**Summary: **Aku selalu mendambakan langit biru itu dikala aku terkunci dibalik pilar emas. Aku sangat merindukan kerangkeng emas itu dikala aku sudah bebas terbang menjelajah. Birthday Fic for America 4th July.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Because, I Was Free**

_(... Bagai bayang merpati, putih membelah angkasa dalam kepaknya...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Romance

Rated T

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ah..._

_Betapa aku mendambakan..._

_Semilir sejuk angin dikala sayapku terkepak..._

_Pikir seekor merpati dalam sebuah kerangkeng. Yang terkunci, tanpa bisa pergi._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

4 Juli 2011. Bising mobil. Hiruk pikuk lalu lalang. Semua itu seaakan menjadi keseharian sebuah kota besar dalam industri Amerika. New york.

Dalam bola mata safir itu. Sudah tidak ada warna hijau dan biru yang menyatu dalam sebuah garis horizon. Hanya abu yang kotor...

—Sejauh mata memandang.

.

4 Juli.

Bagi warga disebuah negara dalam benua besar yang bernama sama —Amerika. Tanggal itu adalah tanggal kebangkitan dirinya dalam dunia Internasional.

Tanggal, dimana ketika ia mendeklarasikan dirinya terlepas dari sebuah negara adidaya dulunya —United Kingdom —atau England.

Hari dimana air mata langit ikut tertumpah. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya seorang pemuda penyandang gelar negara terkuat pada masanya —terpuruk dalam tanah yang membecek, terpukul hujan yang meraung.

Ketika dirinya tak bisa mempertahankan sesuatu yang ingin pergi menjauh.

Seakan menggambarkan hati keduanya.

Langit mengejek dirinya. Dengan menumpahkan air mata —ikut sedih.

Keduanya? Ya, keduanya.

Bagi dirinya, sosok seorang England adalah figur seorang ayah. Kakak. Sahabat. Teman. Rival... Kekasih.

Kekasih? Ya. Saat ini.

Tapi, dia tidak akan mendapat figur kekasih darinya seandainya ia tak menyatakan kemerdekaan. Tidak melepas kerangkeng yang membelenggu dirinya. Yang membuat dirinya tidak bebas mencintainya.

Bisa dibilang, ia tidak menyesal.

Saat itu dia sama dengan seorang remaja dimasa pemberontakkannya. Tak ingin terikat. Ingin bebas. Menjelajah dunia dengan kaki-kakinya sendiri. Menapaki bumi dengan kekuatan sendiri.

Memandang dunia. Yang luas tak berujung dengan matanya sendiri.

Saat itu dia yang sudah bisa berpikir egois. Menganggap semua yang dilakukan motherland-nya itu seperti...

...Penjara.

Membuatnya memilih sebuah langkah untuk pergi.

.

Apa itu jahat?

"America."

Apa aku memandang pria blonde dihadapanku ini jahat?

"Oi, America, lihat jalanmu, git."

Atau aku yang jahat? Karena... Membuatnya menangis saat itu.

Saat adegan penutup perang itu.

"OI, AMERICA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JASKU, GIT!"

Jas berwarna biru polos menjadi tergenang coklat soda cola.

"SUDAH KUBILANG PEGANG SEBENTAR! BASTARD, AKU JADI HARUS GANTI LAGI, KAN!"

"Ahh, hehe, maafkan aku Iggy."

"Arrh, sudahlah. Cepat antarkan aku balik ke hotel."

"Iya~"

.

Dulu dia begitu besar.

Bagiku yang masih kanak-kanak. Punggung itu begitu besar. Punggung yang sanggup menopangku.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku, git?"

"Memang enggak boleh?"

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu, keluar sana!"

"Enggak mau~"

"Hhh, terserah."

Ya, dulu dia begitu besar. Dulu ia yang selalu menopang semua penderitaan dimasa lalu. Bersamaan dengan diriku yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Karena figur kakak juga ayah yang bersamaan disandangnya.

Dulu punggung itu sangat sulit kuraih. Karena begitu besar. Tinggi. Lebar. Tak terjangkau oleh tangan kecilku.

Tapi, tidak kali ini.

Grep.

Kali ini berbeda.

"A-apa-apaan kamu, git?"

Kali ini aku yang akan menopangnya. Menggendongnya dengan kedua tanganku. Memeluknya erat dalam kehangatan.

"Iggy..."

"Hm?"

"Nanti buatin aku makan, ya?"

"..." bertanya seperti apa wajah England. Oh, yeah, beku, mata berubah menjadi titik dan bibir terbuka mengatakan. "Hah?"

"Enggak boleh?"

"En-enggak, tidak biasanya kamu minta makanan buatanku..."

"Soalnya masakanmu beracun."

"YOU GIT!"

"Tapi, hari ini aku ingin makan saja... Boleh ya?"

"Y-Yah, sudah. Nanti aku akan buatkan."

Dari sekian manusia —atau negara didunia— mungkin, hanya dialah yang senantiasa memperhatikanku.

"Iggy, nanti tidur denganku, yaaahhh? Yah? Yah?"

"Le-lepaskan, git! A-apa-apaan sih. Hari ini kamu manja banget!"

"Aku hanya kangen."

Aku hanya rindu akan saat itu. Saat kau masih menggendongku dikala tertidur, mengusap sayang agar aku terlelap, menyanyikan lullaby yang menenangkan.

Tapi, aku tahu semua itu akan hilang ketika aku merdeka.

Namun, aku tak menyesalkannya.

Karena aku sudah bebas.

Bagai burung yang tengah mengepakkan sayap keangkasa nan biru. Membelah langit, menikmati udara bebas. Menikmati dunia dari atas. Bebas melakukan sekehendaknya.

Aku berhak melakukan apapun semauku. Berkata apapun sesukaku. Mencintai seseorang sedalam apupun.

Aku sudah bebas.

"Iggy."

Dan karena hal itu, aku bebas mencintainya.

Mendekatkan pandang pada sepasang emerald, "I Love You." ucapnya, sebelum meyatukan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Mencintai seorang England sebebas-bebasnya. Mencintai dirinya sebagai manusia utuh. Sebagai pemuda yang beraliran darah Britania. Tidak sebagai negara. Tidak sebagai manusia yang memegang kewajiban negara dipundak.

Hanya seorang Arthur Kirkland.

Mencintainya... Sedalam apapun. Seterlarang apapun. Tanpa takut akan ikatan.

Semburat merah muda kasar terpoles, dahi merenggut, menunjukkan kekesalan. Jemari terulur pada bibir yang basah akan ciuman.

Emerald itu menoleh, menatap intens, dalam, sebelum berkata dengan senyum merekah. Senyum yang selalu dipoles ketika dulu mereka masih bersama.

"I love you, too, git."

Aku bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau.

Aku bisa kembali kemanapun aku suka.

Aku bisa bersama dirinya kapanpun.

Karena aku sudah bebas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kerangkeng sudah terbuka...

Helai putih berjatuhan meninggalkan ketiadaan.

Melenyapkan eksitensi seekor merpati yang menanti kebebasan. Yang pengharapan telah terlaksana.

Dirinya sudah mengembangkan sayap. Sudah melompat menuju cakrawala yang membiru terik.

Terbang bersama matahari. Berarak bersama awan.

Mendapat kebebasan.

Menjalani pahit dunia. Dengan senyum dan tawa.

Bebas.

Menjelajahi angkasa.

Melihat indahnya dunia.

.

.

_**Because, I Was Free**_

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yak! Saya ngebut bikin ini. Jadi, maklum aja kalau ceritanya kacau dan acak-acakan.**

**Saya meminta belasungkawa anda. Untuk teman saya yang saya anggap Gilbert itu, karena orangtua ayahnya telah berpulang hari ini #dan itu menjadi alasan kenapa saya telat publish fic ini#. Sekian dari saya. **

**Dibawah ada omake!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

5 Juli 2011. Hari cerah bersinar. Disebuah kediaman dikota New York. Tinggallah seorang personifikasi negara America tengah meringkuk dalam kasur karena sakit perut dan diare akut yang dideritanya.

Pas ditanya oleh saudaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa jadi begini?"

Pas ditanya temannya.

"Apa anda salah makan America-San?"

Pas ditanya oleh pria mesum sejagat.

"Apa mungkin Angleterre meracunimu, mon cher?"

Dan semuanya dijawab sama oleh America (kecuali Francis).

"Ada seseorang yang memberiku makanan beracun."("Yah, kau benar Francis.")

England pun meraung.

"BLODDY HELL, KAU YANG MEMINTAKU UNTUK MEMBUATKANMU MAKAN, KAN? DAN, AKU TIDAK BUTUH KOMENTARMU WINE BASTARD!"

Pecahlah kaca rumah America.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Real Fin**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's a Lot For You<strong>

**Review? **


End file.
